


当Clark遇到Lex

by lisabart



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark和Lex分手了。Clark最后一个知晓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	当Clark遇到Lex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Clark Met Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/355129) by [earthseed_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseed_fic/pseuds/earthseed_fic). 



> Dear earthseed_fic,
> 
> It's so sweet and beautiful. Thank you very much for your authorization. 
> 
> Here is the link to a Chinese forum where I can share with more Smallville fans, cited your original page as reference:http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-183248-1-1.html
> 
> Please accept my adimration.

Clark开始超级讨厌画廊。

Zacharias Westin傲慢的咬着雪茄，唠唠叨叨的说着他最近成为了中西部生物降解容器的龙头制造商。“我爸爸想继续造纸板箱和塑料瓶。我告诉他那已经过时了。大家都在回收。绿色取代黑色成为了最新潮流。”

Clark希望他的情绪没有浮现在脸上。Lex总是说他撒起谎来太蹩脚，但他希望过去一年负责报道冗长市政厅会议的经历至少训练他成功装出感兴趣的表情。他知道Westin整晚都在试图堵他。Clark好几次发觉他盯着自己，但他的目光从来都没有落在Clark的脸上，Clark猜他对讨论艺术家对于负空间的明智运用并不感兴趣。尽管Clark最近...终于...意识到他喜欢男人（想到Lex对这个“新发现”翻白眼的样子，他就忍不住咧嘴笑了。），Westin绝对不是他喜欢的类型。Clark很确定他知道自己喜欢的类型，但他试图不要想太多。

实际上，正是因为他躲在角落里，尽力试着不要去想这个（他绝对 **没有** 在盯着Lex），Westin才有机会缠住他。他和Lex一起出席的每一场画展/博物馆开幕式/慈善拍卖/交响音乐会，情况都会如此，Lex晚上多数时间都在应酬交际。Clark明白这些场合里生意比其他更重要。他明白自己只是Lex的方便陪伴而已，这样Lex还不用在他的社交圈里跟人约会。Lex说跟他定期见面的人约会会让关系不必要的复杂。Clark甚至不确定自己明白其中的含义。所以，当Lex施展魅力，让每个人感觉他们是Lex宇宙的中心时，Clark隐没到背景里，努力让自己不要觉得被忽视。真的，他一点都不介意。真的。

今晚Lex穿着便装，深色裤子，淡蓝色衬衣开在领口处，外套存在了画廊前台。他轻松自如穿行在人群中，双手放在口袋里，跟对展览真正感兴趣的时尚人士谈论艺术，跟好奇的记者们私底下闲聊，跟生意对手和盟友淡定的谈判。他对艺术家说的什么坦率的笑着，甚至有些真诚。他跟画廊所有者的12岁儿子密谋的耳语着。时不时，他微笑着望向Clark这边。

这已经不是第一次，Clark希望他明白那些微笑许诺的一切。

他深深地陷入了沉思，当Clark发现Westin之前，他已经开始讲话了。

“你知道，我最近经常在这些场合看到你。”他用没拿雪茄的那只手轻蔑的示意着。

Clark不安的两脚交替移动着。他绝望地想要这场谈话快些结束，但又不想冒险冒犯他。你永远不知道谁会是一个好的消息来源或者Lex正在跟谁有生意上的来往。“Lex和我觉得支持新生艺术家很重要。”Clark知道这听起来像什么。Westin不必知道Lex从未给出任何他对Clark感兴趣的迹象。并不是说他在寻找迹象。

Westin望向Lex，他正在让青少年联盟的主席满脸红晕。“我知道Lex这种人。”Clark差点轻哼出声。列举他不知道的Lex的事情仅仅需要花费他的一生而已。“他们的品味和感情变幻无常。尽管我确信你们的关系双方...都颇为满意，”说着，他一只手指缓缓滑下Clark的胳膊，“这只会持续一段时间而已。”

Clark把胳膊抽走，甚至都没有费心掩盖他的厌恶。“你到底在说什么？”

Westin故意后退一步，目光掠过Clark的身体，在他的胯部流连了好久，然后回到Clark的脸上。“当Luthor不可避免的罢手时，你应该知道你还有别的选择。我确信你和我可以达成令人愉快的...协议。”

“会是怎样的协议呢，Westin？”这是Clark今晚会跟那些夜晚一样结束的迹象，既然Lex已经从天而降从某个色迷迷的生意人那里救下他，从而证实了那个变态对他们关系的种种猜测。在这些情形中，Lex领地意识爆棚，一点都于事无补。仿佛个人空间的概念彻底消失了。Clark只能想象他们看上去如何--Lex，一手放在Clark的腰背部，抬头看着Clark，咧嘴笑着，仿佛Clark正是他穷其一生寻找的人；Clark，回视着，脸上可能挂着同样神魂颠倒的笑容，一如既往，当Lex这么近，当他把Lex魅力表值调到10，尽管只是为了场面，Clark依然会沉醉其中，无言以对。（Lex闻上去也很棒，尽管这可能跟目前的情形无关，Clark依然觉得很让他分神。）

当然，Westin会以为Clark是被Lex包养的。Clark自己都很难相信他们没有睡在一起。”我在处理呢，Lex，”他终于说。他希望在Westin听来他没有自己耳中那么暴躁。

“很显然，”Lex假笑着。他开始用手在Clark的背上画着小圈圈。这真的太过了，因为Lex现在就是在挑逗他，试图让他在中西部回收界巨头面前脸红，这一点都不好玩。

Westin大声的清清喉咙，Lex和Clark转过身，他因为被排除到了对话以外有些生气。“Lex，我正在跟你朋友聊天。”

“我看得见。” 他简短不屑一顾的望了一眼Westin（相比让人感觉自己是当场最重要的人，Lex同样擅长让人觉得自己一无是处），然后带着Clark离开了。“我要把Clark介绍给人认识。我相信你不介意我带走他，”他们走开的时候，他回头说。

就这样，Clark被从影射和下流提议里拯救了。通常他会心存感激，但今晚感觉不同。当他确定他们到了Westin听力范围以外时，他甩开Lex的手，走向出口。“我得离开这。”

Lex沉默的跟在后面，直到他们走到画廊前的人行道上才开始说话。“嗨。怎么了？那个家伙跟你说什么了？你看上去很恼火。”

月亮高悬在天空中，明亮温润。他们身处Metropolis的艺术区，一系列画廊，餐馆，独立书店，夜店和时尚有机杂货店点缀在本不起眼的街区，因为最近一群年轻富有的专业人士的涌入而成为了时尚首选。无伤大雅，大部分新居民都是LexCorp的雇员。数以百计的小彩灯在门廊和窗口闪烁着，柔和的音乐从隔壁爵士吧倾泻到人行道上。正是恋人浪漫散步的绝佳夜晚。这个念头让Clark刚刚意识到的坏心情更加糟糕了。

“他说了他们一直都会说的那些。” 他转身看着Lex。“我并不总是需要你来救我。” 他的语气比他打算的更严厉，尽管他得承认这正是他现在心情的写照。

“你生我气了吗？” Lex有些难以置信的问。

“是的。没有。我不知道。”他挫败的大声叹息着，在人行道上坐下了。突然他感觉很无力。

“额，这很有帮助。” Lex语气淡淡的。Clark不知道为什么Lex没有认真对待这件事，会让他这么困扰。

两个年轻女孩--看上去像附近艺术学院的学生--路过。个子矮的那个向他们这边又看了一眼，然后跟她的朋友耳语着。她们一起咯咯笑着沿着人行道走远了。

“大家都觉得我们在上床。”

“可能吧。有些人这么想。”Lex在Clark身边坐下。如果他坐的比普通朋友要近一些，Clark选择视若无睹。

“你不觉得困扰吗？” 他转身看着Lex。他真的想知道。

“不。”Lex有些随意的说，但Clark能听到其中的锋利。他希望自己知道那锋利意味着什么。“但显然这让你很困扰。”

“我为什么不困扰呢？他们以为你付我钱。你知道这让我变成什么了吗？” 他努力不要大吼。

“那我又变成什么了呢？”Lex的嗓音低沉危险，这是他想躲避时会用到的嗓音。“如此可悲和毫无吸引力，以至于金钱是唯一让你留在身边的方法？”

“我不是这个--”

“我无法控制他们的想法。你又不让我处理Westin这类人。”

“你不能因为有人说了我不喜欢听的话，就‘处理’他们。” 老调重弹。

“那你到底想怎样，Clark？” 现在Lex变成了快要吼起来的那个。Clark不知道他们是怎么吵起来的。

他们沉默的坐了一会，然后Clark决定他再也承受不了了。“我想我得走了。”

Lex叹了口气。他听上去几乎有些挫败。“等一下。我把车开过来。”

“别费心了。我想跑跑。” Lex不喜欢他在公共场合使用超能力，但他真的想独处一会。

“Clark。万一有人--”

“我觉得我们该暂停一下。”

“暂停一下什么？” Lex的脸瞬间毫无表情了，他的蓝眼睛突然冰冷遥远。

“一起出去。” 这是Clark能想到的唯一的事情。

“你不想在公共场合跟我一起出现？”Lex站起身。他看上去在振作起来等待打击到来。

“可能就一小段时间吧。”Clark也站起身。他想伸手去触摸Lex，但他朋友的所有肢体语言都在尖叫着'退后’。”并不是说我不喜欢跟你消磨时间。只是...我需要时间来思考。“

“不是我的原因？是你的原因？”现在Lex已经不再费心隐藏他的怀疑了。

“正是如此。”

Lex盯着Clark看了一会。他叹了口气，揉揉后脑勺，然后双手都塞到口袋里。“很好，Clark。我要进去了。等你想清楚了，跟我说一声。”

Clark注视着Lex消失在画廊里，然后一路跑到Alaska，然后回家断断续续的睡着了。

**************************************** 

Clark记不起上次他连续七天没有见到Lex是什么时候了。他们也并不总是一起出席活动。自从Clark念大学，他们经常在顶层公寓整晚玩游戏或者马拉松式的看星球大战。即使工作（Clark做全职记者已经一年了）太忙不能一起看电影或者吃晚餐，他们也会一大早见面一起吃早餐。或者很晚见面喝一杯。如果这些都不能成行，他们会在LexCorp和星球日报社之间的小餐馆一起喝杯咖啡。

他没有意识到Lex在他生活中是多么恒定的存在，直到他完全退出。没有电话。没有电子邮件。没有深夜随意来访，只为了玩一局Pac-Man World Rally。 

他甚至把他的私人电话交由Caroline，他的助理来转接。Clark一点都不习惯这个Lex没空理他的世界。

这是他原谅自己差点哀求Caroline帮他接通电话的原因。他知道自己在要求她冒着招致Lex动怒的危险，并不公平。他知道Lex可能真的生他气了，最好等待他平静下来。但他不知道自己还能忍受多久。况且这件事情很重要。

Caroline一直很偏爱Clark，把电话给Lex接过去了。

“Clark。” Lex仅仅说了他的名字却传达了如此多的内容。

“Caroline也以为我们在上床吗？” 作为开场白，他可能做的不够好。

“我们谈过这个了，Clark。你想干嘛？”

他被Lex的不耐烦给弄得心慌意乱。“你看过今天早上的报纸了吗？”

“没有。我一直在忙。我现在要出门了。”

“噢。”他真的没有准备好面对不想跟他讲话的Lex。“我只是...我上头版了。额，我没有。我的文章。在折页上面。署名什么的都有。”

“这很棒，Clark。” 停顿。然后声音轻柔了，真挚，“真的。”

Clark感觉勇敢了一些。“所以，星球日报有个传统，一旦有人获得他们的第一个头版署名，所有的记者都会一起出去庆祝。我在想你有没有空过来。”他结结巴巴的说。

“我不能去，Clark。”依然真挚，但锋利已经回来了。

“很忙，是吧？” 一小时内的第二次，Clark发现自己近乎哀求。

“不忙，实际上。” 再次停顿，好像Lex在考虑。“我今晚没有安排。”

“那为什么--？”

“听着，Clark。是你说我们要暂停一起在公共场合露面。”

“我只是说电影首映式，博物馆开幕式之类的。我不希望我们跳过重要的事情。”

“我不能去，Clark。”

“额，我们可以之后见面吗？派对结束后？我们不是一定要在公共场合见面。我们可以就在顶层公寓消磨时间。”Clark知道自己听上去很绝望，尽管他不知道自己绝望的想要的是什么。

“不，Clark。你说的对。每个人都需要对这段关系的界线更加明确。我得走了。”

Lex没有说再见就挂了电话。Clark知道，他无论跑到哪儿都无法摆脱他的世界在逐渐毁灭的感觉。

**************************************** 

他去了派对，因为他无法逃避。但他一点也不开心。大家都在恭喜他，拍着他的背说着“欢迎加入”和“你现在是我们中的一员了，小子。”很多记者都喝多了，Lois在卡拉OK环节可怕的唱着Bonnie Tyler的“Holding out for a Hero”。 他痛苦极了。看着身边大家都玩的很开心，他觉得自己格格不入（alien）。 是的，他知道这有多讽刺。

事实是，只有当他跟Lex在一起的时候，他才不觉得自己是个怪物。在他18岁生日那天，在他能想象到的最棒的生日派对（他爸妈允许Lex送给他的唯一礼物）后，他告诉了Lex地窖里的飞船。到那时Chloe和Pete都已经知道了，尽管他俩都最终接受了外星人生活在他们中间的事实，他们的最初反应真的一点都不令人欣慰。Clark振作起来等待着拒绝，厌恶，恐惧，甚至（尽管他不想承认）威胁。但Lex只是凝视着他，比他曾见过的更庄重和坚决。“我绝不会让任何人伤害你，Clark。我死也不会让人把你带走。”Clark直到Lex这样说了之后才意识到，这正是他期待听到的话。

经历了研究论文危机，女孩麻烦，研究毒品和酒精是否会影响他的悲剧尝试，他的外星父亲召唤他接受做外星霸主的使命，他的地球父亲要求他保持低调，Lex从来没有让他觉得像个怪物。他从不害怕，即使Clark发现了新的超能力，再次挑战物理定律。Clark在Lex面前可以完全做自己，并确定全部的自己都会被接受，被渴求（wanted）。

派对上的人不了解他，一点也不。唯一了解他的人甚至没有费心来露个面。没人注意的时候，他悄悄溜出了派对，回家孤单的吃着冷披萨。

**************************************** 

好像他的生活还不够糟糕一样，第二天早上Clark醒来发现自己在离床3英尺高的地方漂浮着。尽管这样就足以提升他的感觉-像-个-外星人的商数（译者注：作者是用智商，情商等来调侃。），事情，很可悲的，并没有就此打住。在耐心的把自己弄回床上去后，出于他不能理解的原因，他又试着让自己浮起来。他以前从未主动漂浮。这总是作为意外发生，他也总是很开心能重新脚踏实地。但今天，他不想脚踏实地。他想漂浮。

他闭上双眼全神贯注。一开始他只能勉强离开床。几分钟后，他就能随心所欲让自己升高和降低。信心倍增，他试着漂离床，穿过房间。当这成功之后，他漂到了厨房。他的公寓有些小，从卧室到厨房的距离也不远。但他 **飘过** 了那段距离，而不是走过了，这让Clark有点吓到了。他能感到他的身体想要更多，能感到几乎无法抑制的在漂浮时想要运用他的超速度的渴望，这让他更加恐慌了。他砰地一声摔落在地板上，躺在那里盯着天花板，努力让自己平静下来。

他很确定他刚刚发现了飞翔的超能力，唯一他想要告诉（需要告诉）的人，唯一反应会是真挚的热情和惊异而不是略带厌恶的恐慌的人，不跟他讲话了。

他躺在地板上，直到他卧室的闹钟提醒他该准备去上班了。

**************************************** 

Clark觉得自己有足够的理由心情不好。他今天过得，总而言之，很糟糕。如果这意味着对文字编辑发怒或者踢了复印机一脚因为它又罢工了，那就这样吧。

他刚刚跟一个改变了主意的消息来源打完电话。他小声的咒骂着，这时Lois走过来。

“什么让你这么烦躁？（What's got your panties in a twist?)” 他已经在星球日报工作一年了，Lois被指派做他的指导者。Clark觉得一个不停抽烟，满嘴脏话，咖啡因严重上瘾，鄙视私人物权法的记者并不适合指导新记者。然而，他挺喜欢她的。

“我的内裤好好的呢（My panties are fine)，”他说。

“显然，”她哼了一声。她懒洋洋的坐进他桌子旁边的椅子里。“你和男朋友吵架了？”

“Lex和我没有吵架，” 他不假思索的说。

“但你们在约会？” 她直起身子，显然嗅到了报道的味道。

“什么？没有。老天。Lex和我没事。” 他正需要Lois来到处打探呢。Lex绝对不会再跟他说话了。但等等。她怎么知道他的坏心情是因为Lex？“你为什么觉得我们在吵架？”

她坐回椅子里。“额，已经有整整一周，我没有在时尚版看到你俩含情脉脉凝视彼此的肉麻照片了，而且很显然昨晚的派对他也没露面。我猜肯定是天堂里出问题了。要不这个，要不Lex找到了新的农场男孩帮他暖床。”

“我们不是--我们只是朋友。”Clark已经记不清有多少次他这样告诉别人。在他自己的耳中他都听上去没有说服力。事实是，他已经不知道他和Lex究竟算什么关系了。

“那为什么你朋友没有在你的派对露面？”

“Lex很忙。”

“很忙？拜托。”又哼了一声。“他觉得你早上醒来都值得庆祝。我很难相信他会错过你首次头版署名的庆祝。除非--” 她停下来看着Clark，像她采访政客的时候那样。她在搜寻真相，坚信他接下来说的绝对是谎言。

“除非什么？” Clark说，在她的盯视下有些不安。

“你做了什么，Smallville?”

“为什么你觉得是我？”他可以承认他跟Lex吵架了。但这也可能是Lex的错。额，是的，他的心声在像五岁小孩子一样撅着嘴。

“随便你，Smallville。” Lois站起身，俯视着Clark。如果Clark蠢一点，他会发誓他在她眼中看到了同情。“回家的路上你可能想买点Cherry Garcia。”

“为什么？”

“冰激凌总能抚慰一颗破碎的心。”

**************************************** 

Clark在公寓里呆了整整三分钟，然后他决定，他再也不能忍受孤单的度过这个夜晚了。他给Lex办公室打电话，知道Lex不会接他的电话，但得知Lex出国之后还是被震惊了。

“他跟Wayne先生一起去了东京，” Caroline温柔的告诉他。Clark感觉仿佛有人在他胸口狠狠踹了一脚。

他又给Chloe打电话。她和Pete搬回了Metropolis，这样Pete可以参加MetU的MBA项目，Chloe也可以给Inquisitor带来清新高尚的气息。

当Clark问Chloe和Pete是否想去看电影的时候，她笑了。

“周五晚上有空，Clark? Lex甩了你还是什么的?”

“天哪。为什么大家都在这么说? 我们没有分手。我们没在约会。我就不能只是想跟我的朋友们消磨时间吗？” Clark打赌如果他能得偏头痛的话，马上就会发作了。

“我只是在开玩笑，Clark。”Chloe听上去有些担心。“你怎么了？你和Lex吵架了吗？”

“是的，我们吵架了，” 他发火了。“但大家都会吵架，好吧。这并不意味着什么。这并不意味着我们分手了。”

“所以让我看看，我是不是理解对了。你心情很糟，因为你没有跟不是你男朋友的家伙分手？”

Clark好想哭。

**************************************** 

他妈妈到谷仓来之前，他已经在农场呆了三个小时了。跟Chloe聊过之后，Clark又想奔跑了。跑去农场的半路上，他决定试试飞翔。起飞，搞清楚他该向哪个方向前进，令人惊讶，可怕的容易。飞翔如此让人兴奋，比他用超速度奔跑更好上一千倍，他冲到空中，停留下来，直到他想到要是能带Lex一起飞翔就太酷了，这个念头把他拉回现实。

当Martha终于出来寻找他的时候，他躺在吊床上，沉思着。

“Clark?”

“嗨，妈妈。”

“你在做什么？”现在她站在了他身前，递过来一杯热巧克力。他爱死了他妈妈。

他坐起身，接过杯子。“躲起来？” 他回答。

“躲什么？” 可能他应该对他妈妈更加有信心。可能Lex更擅长应对那些外星事宜，但他妈妈从不会被他的焦虑惊到。

“我的生活。”他生活的诸多层面，Clark甚至都看不到。

“想谈谈吗？”

“不？”

她把他的腿推到一边，空出地方，坐在了吊床上。“我怀疑你大老远跑回来就是为了生闷气。”

他想告诉她飞翔的事情。她会理解的。她可能也会被吓坏，但她会理解。相反，他听到自己说，“我觉得我跟Lex吵架了。”

她甚至眼都没眨，仿佛他跟Lex吵架后心情极其糟糕，躲到他的童年堡垒再正常不过。“你觉得？”

“额，我倒是想跟他确认一下，但他现在不跟我说话。所以这意味着我们可能在吵架。”

“发生了什么？”

“我不知道。”

她扬起她的严肃眉毛。“真的？”Clark无能为力了。

“我说了蠢话。只是，当时我不知道这很蠢。我依然不确定为什么这很蠢。”

“我给你讲个故事。我和你爸爸婚后的第一年过得很艰难。农场生活一点都不容易。这你知道。如果再加上一段新婚姻和一个几乎没有动手能力或照顾好自己的新婚妻子，这甚至会更加艰难。那一年很多日子都苦不堪言。”她停顿了，显然陷入了沉思。Clark等待着她继续。

“第一个情人节，你爸爸给我一张Metropolis水疗中心的礼品券。我们念大学的时候，我经常去那家水疗中心。他滔滔不绝的说着我工作多努力，他多么爱我，他多么因我而骄傲。他想要我享受一下他以为我可能在怀念的东西。”她微笑着回忆。“我气坏了。”

“什么？”Clark坐起来，被故事吸引了。“你为什么心烦？听上去像个很贴心的礼物。”

“我以为你爸爸在告诉我，我不再是那个他爱上的可爱女生了。我以为他在说，我看上去矮墩墩的，我需要打理一下自己。”

“这太疯狂了，”Clark说。“他可能只是想让你觉得被珍视，可能因为你需要这么辛苦的工作而自责。”

“我知道。”她把他垂下的头发拨开，轻轻揉着他的脑袋，就像他小时候那样。“我知道。但我听不到你爸爸在说的话。我只听到了自己的恐惧。我害怕你爸爸觉得我太软弱做不好农妇。害怕他不会像以前喜欢我修剪过的指甲那样喜欢我长满老茧的手。”

“你是在说，Lex听到了他自己的恐惧而不是我实际上说的话吗？”

“或者恐惧阻止你说出你真心想说的话。”

Clark不知道该说什么。对于这些事情，他妈妈一般都是对的。但是他不知道他真心想对Lex说什么。

过了一会，Martha站起身，伸出手。“为什么不来陪陪我呢？我正准备看电影。”

“哪一部？”

“我喜欢的那部。Meg Ryan和Billy Crystal主演的。”

Clark翻了翻白眼。他最不想做的就是看伤感的爱情幻想电影。但，转念一想，跟他妈妈一起看爱情喜剧比孤孤单单的在他的公寓胡思乱想要好很多。

**************************************** 

电影还没结束，Martha就睡着了。结束后，Clark把他们平常放在沙发后的被子给他妈妈盖好，确保房子和谷仓都锁好了，然后腾空而起。他希望自己记得东京在地图上的位置。

**************************************** 

找到Lex和Bruce并不难。Lex喜欢遵循习惯行事，尽管如果被问到，他一定会否认。他每次去东京都住在同一家酒店，Clark的X视线几乎立刻就锁定了他的骨架。他没有计划，不知道自己会说什么。他只是大概知道自己飞过半个地球看上去有多狼狈。重要的是赶紧去Bruce和Lex正在会面的套房。

当Bruce打开门，注意到Clark的形象，他假笑了，然后冲着房间里喊，“Lex。我觉得是找你的。”

Bruce闪到一边，让Clark进来。但他的视线没有离开Clark。Clark希望自己能摆脱这深邃的目光。

“Clark？”

“Lex。” 仿佛过去几天Clark一直在屏住呼吸，现在他才终于再次呼吸了。他怎会没有看到Lex有多么美丽？

“你来这里做什么，Clark？” 他的名字把他从沉思里惊醒了。

“我需要见你。”

“你万里迢迢跑到日本就为了见Lex？Kansas没有手机信号？” Bruce说着，Clark确定他在取笑自己。或者他在暗示自己说谎。这都不重要。Lex又跟他讲话了。

“你怎么到这儿来的?"

噢。”我飞来的。“ Clark保证过不会再有谎言。

Clark知道Lex立刻明白了他的意思。他微笑着，大大的这-TMD-太-酷了的微笑让Clark内心不禁欢呼雀跃。美丽？他怎会没有意识到Lex是TMD多么的性感。

”你飞来的？“ Bruce还在这儿？Clark看着Bruce，慌张起来。

Lex走上前来，一只手轻轻放在Clark胳膊上，说，“LexCorp专机任由Clark差遣。我吩咐飞行员像对待我的飞行要求一样对待Clark的。我相信你也给Dick做了同样的安排。” Clark对他们之间的表情交换有些困惑。

Lex重新把注意力转到Clark身上。“出什么事了吗？”

Lex在担心他。Lex脑中已经有了一大堆计划来应对出错的任何事。因为Lex想要他。

“不，没出事。”他紧张的看看Bruce，然后又看着Lex，后者的脸庞看上去就像是家。“我今晚赶来是因为，当你意识到你想跟某人共度余生时，你想要你的余生尽快开始。”

他身后传来不庄重的轻哼声。

“Bruce。” Lex的嗓音中隐隐有一丝警告。

“干嘛？他在引用‘When Harry Met Sally’。“ Clark相当确定他讨厌Bruce Wayne。

”我们可以明天早上了结这个吗？我需要跟Clark谈谈。” Bruce摇摇头，小声咕哝着什么（Clark觉得自己听到了“感情用事”和“妻管严“(whipped)），然后离开了。

Lex带着Clark走到沙发边。他的手一直放在Clark胳膊上。“你真的飞来的？”

“耶。” 他还在因这个眩晕着。

“你确定你没事？” Clark点点头，Lex坐回沙发上，手也滑走了。Clark立刻渴望着被触摸。“你知道，作为一个不想被大家认为我们睡在一起的人，你的行为可不太合适。”

“我错了。”

“现在你想大家认为我们在上床？”

Clark有些慌乱了。Lex如此遥远。那些墙又竖起来了，Lex正在消失。“不。是的。等等。” 他深吸一口气。“我可以握着你的手吗？”

“什么？” Clark从未想到他会看到Lex猝不及防的表情。

“我能握着你的手吗？这样会容易一些。”

Lex看上去有些怀疑，但还是伸出了手。Clark握住，用大拇指在Lex手腕内侧轻轻揉着，听到Lex唇边逸出低沉的呻吟，他微笑了。“我一直都很喜欢触摸你。甚至在我知道自己被你吸引之前，在我知道自己被同性吸引之前。你几乎从不让别人触摸你。我注意到了。每次开玩笑的轻擂或拥抱，每次看电影时我们轻撞肩膀或者膝盖--总是很特别，仿佛你和我知道不为他人所知的秘密语言。你总是感觉如此坚实，仿佛即便用我所有的力气来拥抱你，你也不会坏掉。” 他继续揉着Lex的手腕，却无法面对他的目光，现在还不行。

“Clark--”

“我当时吓坏了，Lex。自从我离开MetU，自从你不再保护我免受媒体的--”

Lex试着把手抽走。“你坚决要求的。我想要--”

“我知道，Lex。让我说完。”Lex点点头让他继续。“我害怕人们不理解。我害怕人们以为我只是个土包子，你最终会发现我们的关系没有任何意义。”

“Clark，”Lex宠溺的说。“我从不让别人决定我该跟谁在一起。我们永远都会是朋友。”

“我不想做朋友。” 现在，Clark看着Lex。机不可失，失不再来。“从我十五岁时，你就是我最好的朋友。我觉得过去九年，我都在爱着你。我之所以不想大家以为我们在上床，是因为我不想他们认为我们是随意的性关系。我不想你以为我们是随意的性关系。” 他举起另一只手，手指轻轻拂过Lex的双唇。“我不想要随意的性关系。”

“然后呢？你想跟我约会？” Lex的表情神秘莫测。

“额？耶？” Clark突然失去了勇气，试图后退。

在他逃走以前，Lex抬手与Clark的发丝交缠。“你打算去哪儿呢？”

“躲起来？尴尬而死？”

Lex笑了。“你真是独一无二，Clark Kent。” 然后Lex探身向前，攫取Clark的奉献。这个吻一开始有些试探，甚至纯洁，仿佛Lex一如既往在试图保护他。但当Clark没有逃离或者碎掉或者改变主意时，Lex不顾一切投入进来，突然Clark的世界被Lex占据了，他的舌头，双唇，双手，还有Lex每次将自己的坚挺压到Clark大腿上时发出的低沉色情的声音。

当他们停下来时，他躺在沙发上，Lex躺在他身上。Clark很确定他俩脸上都挂着神魂颠倒的笑容。“这是同意吗？” 他问。

“你真的引用了'When Harry Met Sally'？”

“很有用呢。” 他动动身子，把Lex的屁股往下拉了拉，这样他们的坚挺就摩擦在一起了。“并不是说我觉得你随便还是什么的，”当Lex吸吮轻咬着他脖子时，他呻吟了，“但既然你已经答应约会了，我们可以假定一切顺利，然后直接跳到上床吗？”

这引得Lex哈哈大笑。“我还以为我们不会随意上床呢。”

“我想对你做的可一点都不随意。”

Lex又笑了，但这次他的微笑满是邪恶的许诺。“来吧，农场小子。我们有好多事情要做呢。”

**************************************** 

当Clark那天晚上沉入梦乡，怀抱着他的最好朋友和恋人（！），他发誓再也不会取笑他妈妈的浪漫喜剧。

 

**全文完。**


End file.
